The Final Battle
by I'mOnlyMe00
Summary: What if the Greeks and Romans had known about each other all along but never bothered to ally each other in times of need? Would things have turned out differently? Would there even BE a Prophecy of Seven? And, would Percy and Annabeth still get together after the war? Read to find out. Four-shot, might be longer if you guys want it to be. T, but okay for mature 10&11 year olds.


**The Final Battle**

**A Percy Jackson and The Olympians fanfic**

**Synopsis: What if the Greeks and Romans had known about each other all along but never bothered to ally each other in times of need? Would things have turned out differently? Would there even BE a Prophecy of Seven? And, would Percy and Annabeth still get together after the war? Read to find out. Four-shot, might be longer if you guys want it to be.**

**Chapter 1- Jason, first person POV.**

**The final battle was raging all around me. **We were at the top of Mount Tamalpais, and we were fighting as hard as possible. Currently, I was in hand-to-hand combat with the Titan Krios, and was in grave danger of losing the fight.

I had asked the current Praetors, Ashley, a daughter of Minerva, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, and her colleague John, a son of Mars, the god of war, if it was possible to ask the Greeks for help. Of course, my request was denied, and I was given a lecture on how we Romans were strong enough to win this war without the Greeks, and besides, they were fighting their own war, and probably couldn't spare anyone to help us.

I'd decided that, as always, Ashley was right, since her mother is the goddess of wisdom, which makes her a complete know it all, but she is a Praetor which makes her word Roman law.

Ashley is blonde with a fair skin complexion, piercing blue/grey eyes that she inherited from Minerva. One look from her could make you melt into a puddle from fear. As far as the entire camp knew, her father is mortal and works at Harvard University as a biology professor.

John could be a lot more intimidating than Ashley if he chose to be, but usually he left the bad cop stuff to Ashley.

John is a tan, buff guy with unruly brown hair and green eyes. He's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him, but he has a really bad temper. Everyone knows not to cross John when he's mad.

It's like he has a personality switch, which goes from content, to annoyed, to mad, to extremely furious.

Anyway, Krios has just slammed his hand down, and I've gone flying into the air, to be thrown on the ground. Since my father is Jupiter, my landing on the garden floor is tough, but not tough enough to break any bones. I really hate when Titans do that.

They have practically no other tricks.

Fortunately, I do.

I concentrated on bringing down a lightning bolt onto Krios and levitating him with my powers so the impact of the bolt will hurt him more.

While he's distracted with that lightning bolt, I have some time to catch my breath.

I scan the entire garden frantically, hoping to see that my friends have made it through the night alive. Dakota is on the floor with a broken arm, but otherwise is okay. Gwen is still up and fighting and Bobby is fighting alongside her.

Then I catch sight of my best friend, Reyna, daughter of the war goddess Bellona. I've known her forever, so she knows me better than anyone. And, I admit it; my heart skips a beat whenever I see her.

I've had a huge crush on her since we were 12, and I think she's noticed it. I'm very obvious when it comes to girls. I'm just glad to see she's okay, I would've been crushed if- no, I can't even think about it.

She looks beautiful while fighting. Her black glossy hair swishing in the wind, her fierce, fiery eyes filled with determination, and her lips pursed in concentration. Yeah, I observe her a lot while she's fighting, so what?

She meets my eyes, and I can see she's completely exhausted. I look back at Krios, who is still struggling against my lightning bolt, so I run to help Rey (Which is my nickname for her).

She looks relieved when I reach her. She immediately hugs me, and I almost reel back in shock, but I have just enough time to register one thought, which is: YES!

When she whispers in my ear: "John got hurt in combat, so Ashley rushed him back to Camp, and they're both there right now, so she left you and I in charge,"

I nod quickly and pull apart from her, "So basically, we're the praetors right now?"

Rey nods and I couldn't help but think that even though we were in a grave situation right now, this is one of the greatest moments of my life.

As I think this, Krios gets back up again and Rey draws her sword, and I do the same.

"So, puny demigods, you think you can defeat me?" Rey and I nod simultaneously.

"Think again," says Krios as he strikes Rey on the cheek.

She screams in pain, and my vision turns to red. I run and jump up furiously at Krios, and stab him in the neck.

Krios roars in agony, and falls to the ground in a heap of pain. I check his wrist for a pulse and find none, so I run back to Rey, and see that her cheek wound has gotten worse, so I wave over one of the Apollo healers, and Cate sprints over to help Rey.

I fleet my eyes desperately over the battlefield and see that most of it is over, but as I lean over the mountaintop, I can see that the First and Second Cohorts are struggling fighting about a hundred monsters.  
I glance back at Cate and Rey, and I see that Rey's already looking at me, and when she catches my glance, she mouths: go.

I shake my head stubbornly, if something happened to her, Bellona would never forgive me, and I would never forgive myself, either.

I can tell she's struggling to form a reassuring sentence, so I just whisper it for her.

"You'll be fine, what's important is winning the battle, and making it back to Camp safely. I know, Rey. That's the same speech you make whenever you're hurt in combat."

I sigh, almost annoyed with her, and then remember that the Camp's fate lies on Rey and my shoulders. I must do everything I can to ensure Victory, even if it means leaving Rey behind.

She nods weakly, and I jump off the mountainside, and control the howling winds to take me to the garden of the Hesperides, where the First Cohort is currently being overrun by monsters.

Normally, I wouldn't do _anything _to help the First Cohort, since Octavian is centurion and augury for them, but since this is the Titan war, I have to help the entire camp, including the First Cohort.

The entire cohort looks grateful that I've came to their aid- well, almost the entire Cohort. Octavian is glaring at me and I can almost imagine him saying, "I got this, Grace, go help your shabby cohort."

He and I hate each other, him because he wants to be Praetor, and I've come close to being that a few times, and I hate him because he's an arrogant, power-hungry snake that would kill for a chance to be Praetor. He calls that loyalty; I call that back-stabbing.

Anyway, the entire camp respects me for some odd reason. Probably because I'd saved the camp some times (And, trust me that is no easy feat.) and because, according to the Mars kids, I'm one of the best swordsmen in centuries. As if. Me, the nerdy kid of Jupiter, the best swordsman in years. Yeah, right.

That's what myself and every single demigod in Camp thought until they saw me claimed. They all immediately respected me, not because of my sword skills, but because of my big scary daddy standing behind me with the doomsday bolt.

Also, because Ashley had predicted me to be the next Praetor, since my father is the leader of the gods. Everyone believed her; again, she's always right because her mother is Minerva. Must be nice knowing that every decision you make is right.

Anyway, the First Cohort rallied their troops at the sight of me, and I could tell they were determined to disintegrate every last monster if that's what it took to make me satisfied. One of the many annoying things about being the son of Jupiter. People always looked up to me, and expected me to be well, perfect.

The Praetors saw this trait as a blessing, but I saw it as a curse.

In about two minutes, half of the monsters were destroyed and sent to Tarturus. But then, this was the First Cohort, the egotistic cohort of Camp Jupiter.

Almost everyone here was sons of daughters of Mars, Bellona, and Minerva, the three war gods.

I drew my coin, flipped it, and watched as it grew into a seven-foot lance. I charged any monsters that got in my way, and my mind went on autopilot: stab, cut, deflect, and roll.

My only thought during the fight was: I have to save this camp.

What I hadn't noticed was that the air was charged with ozone and everywhere my _gladius _touched, lightning followed. Within the next ten minutes the First Cohort and I pushed the monsters back until there were only about ten left out of one hundred.

By now, the campers were cheering and some were lifting me on a shield. I was the new Praetor. John must've died because of his injury. Everyone knew that Ashley and John were best friends and that they liked each other, but neither of them had the guts to ask the other out. Ashley was probably so depressed; she stepped down from Praetor and gave the praetorship to Reyna.

I could hear the kids up on the mountaintop, and knew Reyna must've down something heroic to be raised on the shield. This was good and bad for me. The bad thing was that my friend John had died, and the good was that now that Rey and I were praetors, we would have to work closely, and she might start to like me.  
Or she already does like you, a feminine voice that I recognized as Venus' voice whispered at the back of my brain.

Right, I almost rolled my eyes but remembered that Venus _is _the goddess of love, so she obviously knew what she was saying.

But then again, Rey had always been my best friend, but nothing more, at least according to what she said.

Oh, trust me. She does like you. You ought to do something special for her. Venus said.

I considered this, and thought, like what?

Leave that to me and my daughters, but be by your favorite view at 7:30 and wear something nice. Venus chided me, and I mentally nodded if that's possible.

I felt Venus' presence leave my mind, but I could hear her squealing from the top of Mount Olympus, and she's three thousand miles away.

"Oh, no. Venus's up to her matchmaking stuff again." a son of Minerva said. Austin, I think.

One of his brothers grunted.  
"This can't be good. I wonder who the poor guy is," He murmured and Austin chuckled quietly.

So, this has happened before. Hmm…

I concentrated on flying up to the mountaintop to see where Reyna is, so I could tell her to be by the cliff at 7:30.

I spotted her, and she was surrounded by a bunch of Venus (that's odd, I thought they were back at Camp in Cohort 3, they _could _fight, but didn't choose to) girls and when she saw me floating aimlessly, she pushed through the crowd of squealing girls and I landed with a small thump!

I gestured to the cliff with my head and mouthed, 7:30, be there.

Rey looked surprised, but nodded.

Now, I just have to get back to the barracks to find what I was going to wear.

Gods of Olympus help me, I prayed.

**A/N: Hi everyone! So I had this idea and couldn't stop thinking about it, so I sat down to write and bam! Outcome is 15 pages of Jason POV. Quite obviously, this is Jeyna, I usually write Jasper, so bear with me if my Jeyna is cheesy; again, this is my second fanfic and first Jeyna fanfic. Next up is Percy POV. This is also Percabeth (cue my penname) so yeah. Oh, and it might be a little OOC, since the two camps do know about each other.**

**I need at least 4 reviews to update, so until then, bye! **

**REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
